


New Year at Ensemble Square

by DazzlingSakura



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, a little surreal, crackfic, dont take this seriously please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingSakura/pseuds/DazzlingSakura
Summary: So long story short: Kohaku was completely alone in the middle of a bunch of crazy, loud drunks.He sighed. Nobody was paying attention to him anyways so he might as well just get drunk too. He ordered some fancy looking fruit cocktail, and the waiter actually served him that. He seemed to be so fed up with everything that he now didn't give a shit about if he was letting a minor drink. That was okay, Kohaku was also fucking pissed. He should have never come to this awful new years party.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	New Year at Ensemble Square

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that of all things the first "proper" fic I write and post here is this.

This evening was lame as hell.  
Crazy:B was invited to the new years party at the ES building. It was only 11 pm, and half of the people here seemed to already gotten wasted to no end. It was an unsual sight for Kohaku to see every idol he knew getting so drunk, nothing of their shining idol persona left. It was quite a funny sight and Kohaku wondered how the public would react to their favorite idols having this particular side. But mostly he was bored out of his mind. You see, first of all, Kohaku was the youngest in this whole party. Being surrounded by drunk adults was weird. Secondly he was left completely alone on his own by his Unit members. Kohaku saw in one corner of the room a drunk Rinne hitting on Niki, who was also drunk and trying to bite off Rinne's arm. Drunk and hungry Niki was not a good combination. On the other side Himeru was off to take his vendetta on Tatsumi on that fucking day of all things, trying to make him drink awful sodas. Tatsumi seemed to enjoy all of them though, which made Himeru even more furious. Kohaku would rather not hang out with him at the moment.

Everyone else also seemed to be busy.  
Mayoi was hiding in a corner, mumbling cryptic words, Aira rambled about his favorite idols to Hiiro, who looked dumb and stared seriosuly lovestruck back at Aira, probably not listening to one single word (seriously, these two should do something about their obvious crushes), Keito was working for some reason while Eichi pestered him all the time, Ritsu fell asleep on the floor on Mao who was now confused on what to do now, the Aoi twins were- actually, Kohaku would rather not look at that, Shu was drunk-flirting to madonee and mika went on to drink all of his french wine he brought, Kanata was chilling in the ES aquarium, Arashi put on makeup on adonis and the rest of undead were holding an awful sounding rock concert, due to them being wasted as hell and much much more…..  
That one blonde ra*bits member, Nazuna Niito, Kohaku assumed, also almost had spilled beer on his brand new suit. 

So long story short: Kohaku was completely alone in the middle of a bunch of crazy, loud drunks.  
He sighed. Nobody was paying attention to him anyways so he might as well just get drunk too. He ordered some fancy looking fruit cocktail, and the waiter actually served him that. He seemed to be so fed up with everything that he now didn't give a shit about if he was letting a minor drink. That was okay, Kohaku was also fucking pissed. He should have never come to this awful new years party.  
Finally the alcohol settled in and Kohaku eventually felt a bit of peace. He didn't know alcohol had such an effect... After finishing just one drink he was now drunk as hell. He stood up from his chair and went on aimlessly walking around the party room. Then he spotted a familiar figure. Wasn't that Madara-han? He remembered he had formed Double Face with him…..Even from behind Madara looked really attractive. Kohaku felt his heart go badump all of the sudden and felt nervous like never before. Slowly he approached the brunette.

He noticed Kohaku instantly and was happy to see him.  
"OIIIIII KOHAKU-SAN! You're here too!!" Madara embraced the smaller one in a big tight hug. Kohaku got a headache from his loud voice and his airways were about to get crushed, but he didn't mind.

"I forgot you'd be also here…." He tried to mumble.  
"Of course! It's the new year's ensemble stars party! Though I came here a bit late because of duties heh…."  
So that's why Madara-han was late….  
"Oh by the way, I also found something cute on my way here!" In one second Kohaku was released from the crushing hug (he could finally breath again) and Mama stepped back to get something out of his pocket. It was...Kohaku felt sick.

It was a huge, hairy purple bug.  
Madara enthusiasticly held it in front of his face. "Isn't he cute???!??!"  
Kohaku unfortunately did not agree.

He promptly faced away and began throwing up that whole nights content on the floor.

"Kohaku-san what the fuck?!"

"I hate bugs…." He slurred.

Madara was shook to his core. How could his dear unit member insult his new little friend? "Kohaku-san, don't say that!" Now he started getting mad.  
But kohaku didn't care. His attention was all on Madara-hans soft shiny lips.  
Impulsively he took Madara's face in his hands and went on to sloppily kiss him. A kiss filled with the taste of vomit.

Madara was surprised first, but then he also gave in on the kiss and felt his anger slowly fading. It felt too good. The bug on his palm was forgotten and it dropped on the floor.  
Their body were pressed together, and Kohaku felt so hot and an uncontrollable tingle in his stomach. Their lips brushed eachother passionately.They danced with their tongues, and Kohaku felt his knees getting weaker. This was the best kiss he ever experienced, and all his senses got overstimulated.

Eventually both let go and panted, flushed cheeks facing eachother.  
"I like this," Madara breathed out, "let's do more."  
Kohaku nodded, suddenly shy now after his initial burst of adrenaline now slowly faded.  
"But we should rinse out your vomit with some water first, wouldn't that be a good idea? And search a private spot."  
Madara smiled. Kohaku felt even more shy.

"Yeah true…. I did drink a lot tonight." 

"Yes, I noticed! My little underaged drinker." Madara winkend and then laughed.  
Kohaku blushed even more. "Hey!" He embarrassedly pushed Madara away.  
But Kohaku was happy.

Maybe this party wasn't so bad after all, with Madara-han on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my brain for coming up with this absolutely weird fic, I really actually dreamed this except that I did not kiss Mama at the end, but ran away


End file.
